An increasing number of applications in the field of wireless communication technology, in particular mobile communication technology, require increasingly precise location (positioning) data of individual wireless communication devices like terminals. For example, emergency services may require as precise location data as possible, or applications used indoors may provide the better user experience the better the location of a user (respectively, his or her terminal) is known.